


Klingon Bird of Prey

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Day 18 Star Trek AU, F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 18 Star Trek AUSome headcanons for this AU
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Klingon Bird of Prey

  * Bruce is a half vulcan and and Damian is quarter vulcan. All the adopted kids are from different planets. 
  * Dick is Andorian, Jason is Orion, Cass is Betazoid and Tim is Trill
  * Marinette is human and she meets Tim on her second post on a starship as a yellow shirt.
  * They only meet on accident because she challenged Adrien to a contest and it took a turn for the worst, so he took her up to medical. 
  * Adrien is a red shirt who works in engineering. They were friends in the academy and they both got reassigned to the USS Gotham after an incident on their old ship
  * Adrien is an engineer and he and mari had the drinking contest that caused them both to go to medical
  * Damian is a blue shirt in the medical field, Dick is a yellow shirt, Jason is the linguistics officer, Bruce is the captain and Alfred could be a yeoman
  * Clarke is Bruce's first officer, they both pretend to be frustrated about that but they trust eachother with their lives
  * Barbara is 100% a blue shirt
  * Diana is a yellow shirt, Arthur is a blue shirt xeno-marinebiologist
  * Every once in a while one of the captain's kids will get pissed at him and reassign themselves to a different ship such as the USS Titan or USS Justice.
  * Barry Allen is a blue shirt in a few sciences
  * Cass is the navigator and Steph could be the helmsman (or helmsthem, of you will) 
  * Adrien and Marinette's old ship, the USS Miraculous, was destroyed after a coup staged by Gabriel against Captain Fu
  * Marinette was a high ranking officer but not a bridge officer, after being moved to the USS Gotham she was awarded the position of strategist on the bridge for her quick thinking that saved the crew of her old ship
  * Tim tries to subtly make more appearance on the bridge (definitely not bc he thinks the strategist is very pretty) 
  * There definitely was a shipwide betting pool on when the Chief Engineer and the Strategist will get together. 
  * (Bruce may or may not have the largest stakes in this) 
  * (Adrien and Dick win the bet in the end and split the pot) 



**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
